Mi Misión
by OuryuuXIX
Summary: Una santa con una misión importante. Pero esa misión conlleva un riesgo, el cual tuvo un final drástico... Si alguien quiere apoyarme, ya sea con sugerencias o algo, pueden comentar, y si quieren pueden apoyarme en Patreon para estar motivado y compartir mas historias así con ustedes. Cualquier aportación es buena, y por último, les dejo el link: www.patreon.com/OuryuuXIX


La humanidad... ¿por qué tiene que ser tan cruel?... incluso con seres que no le han hecho nada a nadie, solo los culpan por lo que otros de su misma especie hicieron en el pasado, no quiere decir que todos sean así. Y ahora sigo pensando, en que por que los humanos rechazan a seres que no son como ellos... ¿será por su aspecto? ¿Por ser diferentes? ¿Por tener poderes sobrenaturales? ¿O por no ser humanos?

Todavía recuerdo como la gente me llamó bruja, demonio, hereje, blasfema, traidora... y todo por salvar a seres inocentes. Y lo curioso de esto, es que estos seres que protegí hasta el final no son humanos, sino youkai, y ahora, por hacer una buena acción, permanezco encerrada en este mundo, en donde el tiempo y el espacio están detenidos... el mundo demoniaco, Makai.

Aún recuerdo todo lo que pase como si hubiese sido ayer. Todo empezó cuando mi hermano Myouren y yo vivíamos en el templo Chougosonshi, ubicado en el Monte Shigi. Nuestros padres nos inculcaron la religión budista desde muy temprana edad, y ahora, nuestra misión es seguir predicando el dharma a cualquiera que quiera escucharnos y ayudar a todo el que lo necesite, sin recibir nada a cambio. Mientras mi hermano salía a predicar, yo me encargaba de las labores domésticas del templo y a recibir a los visitantes que venían a ayudarles en cualquier cosa que necesitasen. Nosotros habíamos seguido esa orden que nuestros padres dejaron sobre ayudar a los demás al pie de la letra hasta el día en que mi hermano partió a una misión de la cual nunca regreso, no sin antes darme el sagrado pergamino Sutra y dejarme una misión muy importante que me había dejado marcada para toda la vida, y por la cual no me arrepiento de haberla seguido.

\- Querida hermanita. Quizá sea esta la última vez que nos veamos, así que quiero que sepas esto muy importante que quiero decirte. En el mundo existen todo tipo de personas con ideales diferentes cada una. No todas pueden aceptar y seguir la misma ideología y hay que respetar su decisión, pero también existen personas con una mente tan cerrada que han sido cegadas y no pueden tolerar las opiniones de los demás. Hay que hacer entender a ese tipo de gente que no puedes forzar a alguien para que tenga la misma ideología, sino que debe respetar las diferentes opiniones de todos. Asimismo, en este mundo hay seres que son totalmente diferentes a nosotros, y antes de hacer algo por lo cual puedes lamentarlo después, debes escuchar su corazón, ponerte en su lugar, para así saber cómo puedes ayudar, porque una de nuestras misiones como budistas es llevar la paz al mundo, sin importar la raza, creencia o si son humanos o no. Quien sabe, quizá la respuesta y tu verdadera misión en este mundo la encuentres en el lugar y momento que tú nunca pensaste que seria. Recuerda bien estas palabras, querida hermana. Ahora tengo que irme. Yo me voy tranquilo sabiendo que dejo el templo en buenas manos, y sobre todo, estoy consciente que usaras todo lo que has aprendido para el bien de todos y no solo el bien tuyo. Cuídate mucho, pequeña Byakuren. Adiós. -

Después de que me dijo eso, pasó mucho tiempo, y yo seguía haciendo lo mismo de siempre, hasta que un día llego un aldeano al templo y me dijo una trágica noticia. Mi hermano Myouren murió en el cumplimiento de su deber. No me dijo exactamente lo que paso, pero yo le creo, porque desde unas noches atrás soñaba que mi hermano se alejaba de mi lado e iba hacia una luz muy brillante y yo no podía seguirlo. Eso significaba que a mi hermano le había pasado algo, y resulto ser cierto. Yo estaba realmente asustada. A pesar de que estudio el budismo, no puedo escapar de la muerte, y tenía que hacer algo si es que quiero seguir con mi misión. Estuve investigando la manera de cómo mantener mi juventud, hasta que en una librería algo sombría encontré la respuesta que buscaba, aunque no me siento del todo bien que este sea el único método que exista. Tuve que emplear un ritual de magia negra proveniente de los youkai. Seguí todos los pasos al pie de la letra y el ritual funciono. He perdido mi condición de humana, pero ahora soy inmortal. Mas sin embargo, todavía sigo temiendo a que este poder sea temporal y algún día lo pierda, pero para mi suerte escuche de una región donde los youkai y humanos vivían juntos y en donde puedo ganar la energía que necesito para mantenerme joven. Investigue la ubicación de la región que llaman Gensokyo y logre establecerme. Al mismo tiempo que honraba y protegía a los youkai que lo necesitaban, por otra parte me hacía pasar por una exterminadora de youkai. Para mi suerte, y gracias a mi entrenamiento, fue fácil que la gente me acepte en su sociedad. Solamente me encargaba de los youkai hostiles y peligrosos. Los que no lo eran los ocultaba en un templo que la gente construyo para mí, porque me consideraban una santa, por ser budista, y por emplear mis poderes para exterminar a los youkai, y al ver que no había nadie, los liberaba, haciendo que se vayan lo más lejos posible. La gente empezó a admirarme y a tenerme fe y gracias a eso, mi poder aumentaba. Pero, al pasar un tiempo desde que llegue a esa villa, me he dado cuenta de que no todos los youkai son tan malos como la gente los describe, y como ejemplo están los que he salvado. Así que, en vez de protegerlos por mi propio egoísmo, ahora considero que los youkai son seres que necesitan también ser iluminados al igual que los humanos, así que desde ese día en adelante me he apiadado de ellos, ayudándoles en todo lo que pueda.

Un día, me encomendaron la misión de explorar una zona del mar donde se decía que los barcos desaparecían de forma misteriosa. Según los rumores, la causa de esto es que en esa parte hay un espíritu maldito que hacía que los barcos se hundan, para que sus tripulantes mueran ahogados y así, ese espíritu puede alimentarse de sus almas. Los aldeanos me construyeron un barco de madera para la misión, y cuando ya estaba terminado, lo fortalecí con mi magia para hacerlo más resistente. Fui sola a cumplir con mi cometido, y cuando llegue a la zona indicada, empezó a sentirse una fuerte presión en el ambiente. El cielo se nublo, las olas se movían de forma salvaje de un lado a otro, golpeando sin parar el barco, y una potente llovizna empezó a caer, haciendo que las gotas dolieran como piedras por la fuerza en que caían. Las olas eran cada vez más grandes, pero yo trataba de mantener estable el barco para que el espíritu salga, pero por más que trataba de mantenerlo, fue inútil y al final pudo hundirlo. Aun así, estaba lista para confrontar al fantasma como un humano normal. Al poder ver al fantasma, pude notar que era una chica que estaba amarrada a una larga cadena que terminaba en un ancla que tenía un hechizo. Cuando me vio, intentaba atacarme para que no me acerque a ella con corrientes de agua. Yo estaba tranquila a pesar de todo. Le pedí a esa chica que se calme, y que he venido a ayudarle. Eso hizo que deje de atacarme. Le pedí que me cuente su historia, porque, tal como dijo mi hermano, debo ponerme en su lugar para saber cómo puedo ayudarla. No pude creer lo que le había pasado. No sabía que había gente que fuese capaz de hacer tal atrocidad con una inocente joven como ella. Me acerque a la chica y le tome la mano. Al hacerlo, el hechizo que había en el ancla desapareció. La chica, que me dijo que se llama Murasa, ahora es libre. Mi barco que estaba hundido, Murasa y yo empezamos a brillar y salimos por fin a la superficie. Como muestra de que ahora la he salvado, le cedí el barco, quedando como capitana de este, lo cual ella acepto con gusto. Murasa y yo regresamos a la villa, pero le pedí a ella que se oculte para que no le hagan daño ni que piensen que hice algo sospechoso.

Poco después de eso, me informaron de que un antiguo rosario budista llamado Nichiren Nyuudou se volvió un tsukumogami, transformándose en una chica de una apariencia maligna, rodeada por una densa nube rosa oscura, y que usa esta habilidad para robarle a los aldeanos sus cosas o para desaparecerlos entre la niebla. Me dieron la ubicación y fui a investigar. Cuando llegue, una densa neblina empezó a formarse, y una presencia estaba escondida entre dicha niebla. Me quede quieta para saber que podría pasar, mientras esa presencia se acercaba lentamente. Cuando estaba más cerca de mí, pude notar su aura. Era de odio, dolor y tristeza. Antes de que esa presencia haga un movimiento, yo hable primero.

\- Sé que estás ahí. Noto tu dolor. No debes esconderte. Muéstrate ante mí, ahora. -

Al decir eso, la presencia se detuvo.

\- Tú no sabes nada sobre nosotros. ¿Cómo puedes saber el significado de la palabra dolor, si ni siquiera has sufrido como lo hemos hecho nosotros? ¡Tú, que te haces pasar por una cazadora de youkai, los exterminas sin piedad, para ganarte la fe de los humanos y así ganar más poder! ¿Y así tienes el descaro de predicar el dharma? ¡No deberías ser budista! ¡Ni tampoco tratar de salvar a los youkai para enmendar tus pecados! ¡No eres más que una aprovechada doble cara y traidora! ¡Vete y déjanos en paz! -

Me quede sorprendida, tanto porque eran dos presencias en vez de una, como por lo que me dijeron. Tienen razón. Para corregir mi pecado de adquirir la vida eterna, protegía a los youkai, y al mismo tiempo, los exterminaba. No sabía que decir o que pensar, pero recordé mi misión y todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, así que me puse firme y con gran valor, dije.

\- Si, tienen razón en lo que dicen, y para eso estoy aquí. No solo voy a enmendar mis errores que cometí en el pasado, sino que también purificaré las almas de cualquier ser viviente que lo necesite, ¡como ustedes! -

En eso, empecé a brillar, y mi luz disipaba la niebla, haciendo que pueda ver a aquella presencia, que todavía seguía rodeada por una nube extraña de color rosa, que estaba tomando la forma de un hombre.

\- ¿Quién eres tú, que tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a nosotros? -

La chica y la nube hablaban al mismo tiempo, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que ellos dos eran las voces que había escuchado hace un rato.

\- Soy la santa que guía a las almas perdidas hacia la iluminación y la paz. Byakuren Hijiri. -

Ambos se acercaron a mí con un poco de miedo, y yo les toque la cabeza a ambos.

\- En el nombre de los 3 tesoros del budismo, quedan limpios de todo pecado. -

Ambos empezaron a brillar. Ahora están libres de todo dolor y sufrimiento.

\- Muchas gracias, santa Byakuren. Me has quitado un gran peso de encima. Si te preguntas por que ahora estoy hablando en singular, era porque al adquirir esta forma física, mi nyudo Unzan había acumulado una gran cantidad de odio y rencor a causa de que la gente nos tenía miedo y parte de ese odio me poseyó también. Pido disculpas por haber atacado de esa forma. En realidad Unzan no habla, pero su energía negativa hizo que tuviera esa capacidad. Si no es mucho problema, me gustaría unirme a usted y su religión. Por cierto, me llamo Ichirin Kumoi. -

\- Por supuesto que puedes unirte. Es más, serás parte de un grupo que formaré para ayudar a humanos y youkai que necesiten nuestra ayuda. -

Desde ese día, Ichirin y Unzan, junto con Murasa y yo, seguimos con nuestra misión de ayudar a quien lo necesite, pero claro, Ichirin y Murasa tenían que esconderse en el barco cuando yo estaba en la aldea, y solo salían cuando íbamos a alguna misión. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, se nos unieron otros youkai, como una karakasa que se dedicaba a tratar de asustar a la gente, sin éxito alguno, así como también, una youkai ratona que tiene la habilidad de buscar cualquier objeto por mas perdido que se encuentre. Ella usaba la habilidad que tiene para ayudar a la gente a localizar sus objetos perdidos, pero la sociedad la rechazaba, acusándola de ladrona. Cuando se nos unió, ahora usa su habilidad para localizar a youkai que estén en problemas o que causen terror a los inocentes. Así también, se nos unió un espíritu de las montañas que adquirió forma física, pero fue rechazada por la sociedad por tener una voz que dejaba sorda a la gente cuando ella hablaba, ya que ella representa al eco de las montañas, y por eso posee una voz muy fuerte. Gracias a que yo use mis poderes, ya puede controlar su tono de voz. Ahora, este espíritu trabaja para nosotras en las labores de limpieza, en agradecimiento.

Un día, la gente de la villa me llama para que vaya hacia las montañas porque se dice que un youkai atacaba a la gente que pasaba por ahí, robándole todas sus pertenencias. Mi gente y yo fuimos a investigar, y a llegar a la ubicación, baje del barco junto con Nazrin, la youkai ratona, para localizar a este youkai peligroso. Para atraerlo, tuvimos que usar un señuelo, con comida y objetos valiosos. Mientras íbamos caminando, Nazrin detecta algo en su localizador, así que nos preparamos para defendernos. De entre los árboles y arbustos, sale una youkai tigresa, al ataque. Yo me puse enfrente de Nazrin, resistiendo su ataque, que en realidad, no dolió para nada.

\- Muévete. Solo quiero tu comida. - Me dice.

\- ¿para qué? tiene que haber una razón. No necesitas pelear. - Respondí.

En eso, de entre los arbustos salen youkai pequeños como hadas, tsukomogamis y otros de menor categoría, con graves heridas como moretones, cortadas, y algunos de estos tenían cuernos, alas y orejas amputadas o arrancadas a la fuerza, a tratar de defender a la mujer tigresa con ramas y piedras. Me quede sorprendida. Esos youkai habían sido perseguidos por los humanos, aunque no sé si sean de los que yo salvaba o si eran de los que fueron atacados antes de que yo haya llegado. Les pedí que se calmen y que se acerquen a mí, para sanar sus heridas. Los youkai no sabían si confiar en mí o no, pero Nazrin les dijo todo lo que yo había hecho hasta ahora. Eso hizo que se acerquen. La mujer tigresa estaba todavía preocupada de que yo haría algo malo, pero se sorprendió cuando use mis poderes para sanar a esos youkai. Ahora, estaban recuperados, y sus partes perdidas se habían regenerado. En eso, la mujer tigresa me dice.

\- Si tienes esa habilidad de sanar cualquier herida, ven conmigo. Hay otros youkai que he cuidado que necesitan ser sanados. -

Yo acepte ir con ella sin dudarlo. Nazrin vino conmigo por si necesitaba ayuda. Caminamos un rato y llegamos a una zona en donde había una pequeña cueva. Dentro había como unos 25 o 30 youkai con heridas mucho peores que los que había curado antes. Algunos estaban ciegos, otros sin brazos o piernas, otros con fracturas graves causadas por trampas o armas, y otros que parecía que estuvieran a punto de morir desangrados o por la gravedad de sus enfermedades. Sentía que mi corazón se partía en pedazos al ver tal escena, y hasta Nazrin se puso a llorar al ver que tan lejos ha llegado la crueldad humana al hacer tal atrocidad con seres inocentes que no habían hecho nada a nadie. Pero no había tiempo de llorar. Me apresure de curar con mis poderes a todos y cada uno de esos youkai, pero poniendo de prioridad a los que estaban a punto de morir. Gracias a que actué rápido, todos lograron salvarse, pero yo quede agotada. Aun así me quede satisfecha de haber hecho algo por esos youkai. Al ver esta acción, la mujer tigresa, que me dijo que se llamaba Shou Toramaru, me agradeció por haber salvado a estos youkai. También me pidió que los lleve a una zona del norte que parecía segura, donde ellos podían andar con toda libertad. Lo hice con todo gusto, y en agradecimiento me dijo si podía unirse a nuestro grupo, y acepte.

Paso un tiempo y la gente del pueblo volvió a solicitar mi ayuda para una misión. Esta vez se trataba de un youkai que atacaba a los aldeanos por la noche para asustarlos y gastarles bromas pesadas que la mayoría de estas se salían de control, y la gente salía muy herida. La gente trataba de darme información, pero cada persona me daba una descripción diferente del atacante. Por lo que veo, este ser es capaz de cambiar de forma. Murasa, Nazrin y yo fuimos hacia la ubicación que nos indicaron y las 3 nos manteníamos alerta ante un posible ataque. Nazrin empezó a detectar algo que se movía a gran velocidad en su dispositivo de rastreo, Murasa saco su ancla con la que había sido sellada antes y que ahora usa como arma, para preparar el ataque, y yo me prepare en posición de defensa. Una nube negra salió de entre los árboles para abalanzarse hacia nosotras. Murasa intento atacar la nube, pero esta se desvaneció para esconderse a un arbusto. Poco después, en otro arbusto, salió a atacarnos lo que parecía ser un nue. Tenía la cabeza de un mono, el cuerpo de un tanuki, las patas de un tigre y la cola en forma de serpiente. Solo alcanzo a dar un rasguño a Nazrin y se volvió a esconder a un árbol. A los pocos segundos, apareció nuevamente, en la forma de una esfera de luz. Iba directamente hacia a mí, por lo que me prepare para interceptarla. Al tomarla, dije.

\- has jugado demasiado nue. No vengo a exterminarte. Todo lo contrario, vengo a pedirte a que te unas a nosotras, porque puedo notar en ti sentimientos de vacío, soledad y tristeza. ¿No es así? -

Al decir esto, la esfera volvió a cambiar de forma, esta vez en la forma de una chica de cabello y vestido negro, con una especie de alas o tentáculos extraños en su espalda.

\- ¿quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes eso? - me dice.

\- He escuchado y visto casos muy similares al tuyo desde que empecé con mi misión, así que por eso se cómo te sientes. Ven conmigo, y así ya no te sentirás sola nunca más. -

La chica no sabía qué hacer, pero Nazrin y Murasa la convencieron de que se una a nosotras, y aunque lo pensó por un buen rato, al final aceptó. Y así, seguíamos con nuestras misiones de proteger a los youkai, y por otra parte, yo continuaba con mi faceta como exterminadora con los humanos para que no sospechen nada. Hasta que en una noche, tuve un mal sueño, similar a como me había pasado hace mucho tiempo cuando mi hermano había muerto, pero en esta ocasión, me veía a mí misma alejándome de mi grupo, hacia una zona repleta de oscuridad. Al día siguiente, llame a Kogasa, Ichirin, Nazrin, Shou, Kyouko, Nue, y Murasa a una cena dentro del barco. Lo que parecía ser una cena normal, en realidad era una reunión para comentarles a todas la visión que tuve en mi sueño. Como era de esperar, todas se asustaron y reaccionaron de distintas formas.

\- ¡entonces debemos irnos mientras tenemos oportunidad! - dijo Ichirin.

\- ¡no! ¡Lo que debemos hacer es atacar nosotras primero antes de que ellos reaccionen! - contesta Nue.

\- ¿pero qué haremos si ellos tienen armas que pueden sellar nuestros poderes? - decía Shou aterrada.

\- si eso pasa, ¡estamos perdidas! - gritaba Nazrin.

Kogasa, Kyouko y Murasa no decían nada pero no paraban de temblar de miedo y llorar. Yo era la única que estaba serena a pesar de la situación, y les pedí amablemente a todas que se calmen. Nuestra misión no había terminado todavía. Allá afuera hay más humanos y youkai que necesitan ayuda, y no descansaremos hasta haber terminado. Todas seguían preocupadas y tristes por lo que pasaría en un futuro próximo, pero al decirles lo siguiente, se quedaron un poco más tranquilas.

\- chicas. Les agradezco a todas sus intenciones de querer protegerme de mi destino, pero aunque no sea posible cambiarlo, no deben sentirse mal ni atacar a los humanos que han depositado su fe en mí. Puede ser que yo las estoy escondiendo de ellos para que no les hagan daño, pero es por su bien, y por el propósito de nuestra misión, el que sigan haciendo lo correcto. Yo tengo la esperanza de que algún día, la coexistencia entre humanos y youkai sea al fin pacífica y que haya igualdad para ambas especies. Y cuando llegue ese día, nuestra misión habrá terminado. Mientras tanto, ustedes continúen adelante, si es que yo ya no estoy con ustedes. Aunque puede ser que algún día nos volvamos a reunir como hoy, ustedes deben seguir haciendo lo posible para que la coexistencia sea realidad. Las quiero mucho a todas y cada una de ustedes. -

Al decir esto, las chicas empezaron a llorar. Nue se quedó callada, pero al poco rato también lloró. Yo estaba más que segura que esta sería la última vez que nos reuniríamos de esta forma. Poco antes de dormir, vi que Nue era la única que no estaba en su cama, así que fui a buscarla. Ella estaba en la cubierta del barco, sentada en la punta. Hablamos y me dijo que estaba preocupada de lo que pasaría en un futuro próximo. Yo me acerque a ella y acariciando su cabeza le dije que no debe sentirse mal, y que debo afrontar mi destino, cualquiera que este sea. La convencí de que no ataque a los humanos si me pasa algo, a lo que ella me respondió que lo intentaría. Después de eso, Nue regresó a su cuarto, a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando salí del templo, dos personas estaban enfrente de la entrada, como si me estuvieran esperando. Me puse firme y ya estaba lista para lo que sea.

\- Byakuren Hijiri. Solicitamos una audiencia con usted. Tenemos una serie de acusaciones y sospechas en su contra y necesitamos que venga con nosotros para aclarar todo. Y no trate de negar las acusaciones y poner resistencia porque tenemos pruebas y testigos que lo confirman. Si se opone, tenemos el permiso de proceder a ejecutarla de inmediato y a destruir todo lo que esté relacionado con usted, incluido su templo y su barco, y todo lo que hay dentro. -

\- No es necesario aclarar nada. Es más, pueden proceder con la audiencia aquí mismo. Si quieren más pruebas, yo misma puedo mostrarlas aquí, así que pueden llamar a la gente a que me hagan la audiencia en mi templo. -

Al decir eso, una de esas dos personas regresó a la aldea a llamar a la gente que me iba a interrogar, y a los pocos minutos llegaron. Eran más de 50 personas las que habían llegado, entre ellas estaban monjes, exorcistas, sacerdotes y hechiceros, y la demás gente estaba armada con katanas, piedras, arcos y lanzas. Las chicas estaban detrás mío temblando de miedo, escondidas en el templo. La gente del pueblo preparó todo para empezar con la audiencia, y yo estaba lista para hacer frente a lo que sea. Cuando estaba todo listo, me acerque con gran valor a la mesa que me prepararon. Un hombre que parecía ser un juez se acerca y es el primero en hablar.

\- Byakuren Hijiri. El motivo por el cual te solicitamos la presente audiencia es para que aclares unas acusaciones que encontramos en tu contra. En primer lugar, tenemos un testigo que afirma que no exterminaste al youkai que le robaba la comida a los aldeanos, y que en vez de eso, se unió a ti, y encima usaste tus poderes para curar a unos youkai heridos y los llevaste a otro lugar. También, tenemos a otro testigo que afirma decir que no exterminaste al ser que cambia de forma, sino que pediste que se te uniera a un grupo, y junto a ti había otros youkai. ¿Son ciertas estas afirmaciones? ¿Es cierto que trabajas para los youkai en lugar de exterminarlos como lo habíamos solicitado? -

Me quede callada un momento. Ya sabía que esto iba a pasar, así que conteste sin titubear.

\- Sí. Tengo un grupo de youkai que me ayudan con las misiones que me han encomendado. Permítanme presentar a mi grupo. ¡Salgan chicas! -

Poco a poco, las chicas salieron del templo temblando de miedo. Al verlas, la gente se quedó sorprendida. Yo las fui presentando una por una.

\- Ella es Murasa Minamitsu. La fantasma que se dedicaba a hundir barcos. Ella es Shou Toramaru. La youkai que robaba la comida a los aldeanos para alimentar y cuidar a los youkai que fueron atacados por los humanos. Ella es Ichirin Kumoi, la tsukumogami que adquirió forma física y se ocultaba en una densa neblina para atacar a la gente. Ella es Kyouko Kasodani, el espíritu de las montañas que adquirió la forma de una chica y su voz era tan potente que dejaba sorda a la gente que estaba cerca de ella. Ella es Nazrin, que fue acusada falsamente por la gente como una ladrona, cuando en realidad usaba su habilidad de localizar objetos perdidos para ayudar a la gente. Finalmente, ella es Nue Houjuu, la youkai que cambiaba de forma para gastarle bromas a los humanos. ¿Quieren saber por qué no las exterminé a todas ellas? ¡Porque ellas necesitaban la iluminación que solo yo podía brindarles para estar en paz consigo mismas! En agradecimiento, se unieron a mi grupo para continuar con nuestra causa de ayudar a los demás. Estas chicas enmendaron sus pecados y ahora trabajan conmigo para llevar la paz al mundo y para demostrar que la coexistencia entre humanos y youkai es posible. -

Hubo un gran alboroto en la junta. Toda la gente estaba hablando al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de usar tus poderes en beneficio de los youkai, cuando deberías usarlo para exterminarlos? -

\- Te dimos nuestra confianza de quedarte en nuestra sociedad, ¡y tú nos traicionas! -

\- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ella debe estar poseída por un espíritu maligno y se aprovecha de eso para usar el cuerpo de la pobre monja para usar sus poderes en beneficio de los youkai! -

\- ¡Tú no eres una monja! ¡Eres una bruja! ¡Ayudas a los youkai! ¡MATENLA! -

\- ¡DESTRUYAN EL TEMPLO YOUKAI Y MATEN A LA BRUJA! -

La gente empezaba a gritar y a abuchearme, pero el juez grito.

\- ¡SILENCIO! ¡Orden en la sala! En vista de estas afirmaciones, y a que ha mostrado pruebas concluyentes afirmando que has trabajado para los youkai, no nos queda de otra que aplicarte la pena de muerte. Tus acciones fueron buenas, pero nuestra sociedad no acepta a los herejes, y estos deben ser ejecutados, junto con sus seguidores. Byakuren Hijiri, nosotros te hemos encontrado, culpable de herejía, traición a la sociedad y encubrimiento de youkai. Señores, procedan con la ejecución. -

Un grupo de 8 o 10 exorcistas y sacerdotes salen de entre la multitud, preparando sus armas con hechizos para asesinarnos. Pero en eso, una nube rosa empieza a formarse alrededor de las chicas, y una nube negra se acercó a mí rápidamente. Unzan y Nue nos habían protegido antes de que esas personas preparen su ataque, llevándonos a todas al barco. Unzan empezó a expandirse, haciéndose cada vez más grande, y usando sus fuerzas tomo el barco y lo lanzó lo más lejos posible. Yo estaba consternada y a la vez furiosa con las chicas por haber hecho eso.

\- ¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?! ¡¿No ven que ahora nos van a perseguir por intentar huir y me acusarían de mentir de que yo iba a afrontar mi ejecución?! -

\- Lo siento Hijiri, pero no podíamos tolerar que te maten enfrente de nosotras. - contesta Ichirin.

\- Nadie había planeado esto. Solo actuamos por instinto, para protegerte. - dice Nue.

\- Les agradezco que se preocupen por mí, pero debo tomar la responsabilidad de mis actos. Si este es mi castigo por lo que he hecho, entonces voy a afrontarlo. - dije.

Usando mis poderes, detuve el barco y bajamos hacia una zona cerca de la aldea donde había una zona con géiseres y aguas termales. Bajamos del barco y lo que hice a continuación puso a las chicas a llorar. Use mis poderes para encerrarlas en una esfera de luz, y acto seguido, abrí un agujero profundo en la tierra y lance a las chicas en él. Al hacer esto, volví a cerrar el agujero, destruí el barco, y al final volví a la aldea, únicamente llevando conmigo el pergamino Sutra. Ahora las chicas están seguras y los humanos no pueden matarlas. Al llegar a la aldea, la gente todavía estaba ahí.

\- ¡Ahí esta! ¡Que no escape! -

No me dio tiempo de hacer un movimiento, cuando varias personas se acercaron a mí por detrás y empezaron a golpearme. Me atacaban con todo lo que tenían a la mano, hasta llegar al punto en que me rompieron los brazos y piernas para que no pueda moverme. También me lanzaban de todo, piedras, flechas, lanzas, y mi cuerpo se bañaba cada vez más en un charco de mi propia sangre. No podía morir, pero el dolor era insoportable. Aun podía escuchar los insultos de la gente.

\- ¡No se muere! -

\- ¡Ya no es humana! ¡ESTA COSA ES UN DEMONIO! -

\- ¡De prisa! ¡Debemos sellarla al mundo demoniaco de donde proviene! -

\- Y al terminar con ella, ¡Mataremos a sus secuaces! -

Cuando dijeron eso, me lleve un susto, pensando en que quizá hayan encontrado el lugar donde las selle. Lo único que me queda ahora, es usar el pergamino Sutra para así proteger a mis chicas. Use las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para sacarlo, y al hacerlo, empecé a brillar. El pergamino se enrollo en todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis brazos y piernas vuelvan a acomodarse a su lugar. Mi cabello pasó de ser castaño oscuro a morado, mis músculos crecieron y mi fuerza aumentó. Ya no era una humana ni una santa. ¡ERA LA SUPERHUMANA BYAKUREN HIJIRI!

Ahora que podía moverme, aproveche esta oportunidad para huir lo más lejos posible de la zona en donde selle a las chicas para que la gente nunca las encuentre. Llegue a una zona montañosa. Los aldeanos todavía me estaban persiguiendo, y no supe cuando fue que me rodearon, pero al menos estábamos lo más lejos posible, que era lo que yo quería. Los sacerdotes me rodearon y usaron un hechizo para que no pueda moverme. En eso, uno de ellos me dice.

\- en vista de que no has muerto a pesar de recibir todos nuestros ataques, entonces procederemos a sellarte al mundo demoniaco Makai, donde nunca vas a salir. Y aunque hayas matado a tus sirvientes, porque un testigo te ha visto, no es suficiente para salvarte de tu condena. -

Ellos creen que yo había asesinado a mis chicas. Ahora estoy más tranquila al haber escuchado eso, así que deje de poner resistencia y aceptar mi encierro. Mientras los sacerdotes conjuraban un hechizo para sellarme y encerrarme en el Makai, con mis últimas fuerzas dije estas últimas palabras.

\- Lo siento chicas por haberlas encerrado. Lo siento aldeanos, por haberlos traicionado. Y sobre todo, lo siento hermano, por no haber cumplido mi misión. -

Los sacerdotes habían creado unas cadenas con un hechizo de inmovilización, sosteniendo así todo mi cuerpo, y además una tumba de hielo, que me rodeaba lentamente. Antes de que el hielo me cubra por completo, y antes de desaparecer de Gensokyo y entrar al Makai, solo pude decir una palabra.

\- Namusan. -


End file.
